¿Correspondidos o No? 10
by Mikki Alexandersson
Summary: Zafina recibe nuevamente a Alisa y Lars en su casa y, esta vez, invita a ambos a una sesion de hipnosis para despejar sus dudas. Al salir, una desagradable sorpresa aguardaba por ellos: Jin Kazama volveria para acorralarlos.


¿Correspondidos o No?

**Advertencia: **Los personajes que intervienen no me pertenecen.

**Capitulo Diez: Lars y Alisa se ven acorralados por el Destino.**

Luego de la pequeña confusion que pasamos Melinda, Alisa y yo, pense que no era el momento de que alguien pusiera trabas en nuestro romance porque nosotros atravesamos el mejor momento de nuestras vidas y, a la vez, pensaba en las predicciones de Zafina y teniamos miedo de lo que podria suceder ahora que la oscuridad se acerca de una manera terrible y viene siendo encarnada por alguien a quien ambos conocemos. Asi que, pedi que Melinda se quedara sola en el hotel por unas horas, mientras que yo llevaria a Alisa a la casa de Zafina porque tenia el presentimiento de que ella tenia muchas cosas que decirnos.

"¡Lars! ¡Alisa! ¡Que sorpresa! No pensaba que vendrian a verme aunque queria usar mi telepatia para advertirles de algo importante". Pregunto Zafina sorprendida por nuestra llegada.

"No hay tiempo para saludos. Vinimos aqui porque tenemos mucho de que hablar, Zafina. Tengo pesadillas sobre la persona que me acecha que puede llegar a la ciudad en cualquier momento".

"Mis cartas aseguran que el hombre desconocido llego a Los Angeles y puede que se tope contigo y con Alisa despues de mucho tiempo". Dice Zafina que nos sorprende con una clara advertencia.

"Zafina, quiero saber si... podrias hipnotizarnos para que puedas entrar a nuestras mentes y descifrar lo que estas dicen". Asintio Alisa que queria saber mas sobre Zafina.

"Puedo hipnotizarte por primera vez porque quiero conocerte y sabes mas de ti. Ademas, he practicado mi sesion de hipnosis con Lars descubriendo cosas muy interesantes en su vida, cosas que, de repente, tu sabes porque el te lo dijo". Respondia ella que se mostraba interesada en la interrogante planteada por Alisa.

"Un momento, no puedes hipnotizar solo a Alisa, a pesar de que no la conoces. Yo tambien quiero que me hipnotices porque no estoy convencido del todo de las predicciones que vaticinaste sobre parte de mi pasado. Es tiempo de que ahora sepa la verdad antes que el enemigo aparezca". Decia tras afirmar que solo induciria en un sueño profundo a Alisa y no a mi que lo necesita mas que ella.

"Contigo ya hice una prueba previamente, pero si no tienes una plena seguridad de mis predicciones, con gusto podre hipnotizarte para que salgas de dudas de una vez. Solo una cosa mas, yo aprecio el interes y el compromiso que le pones. Para Alisa, sera la primera vez que sera hipnotizada, pero esta es tu segunda vez que iniciare sesion contigo y estoy muy contenta de que arriesgues tu vida por tu bien y el de tu enamorada. Les pedire que me sigan porque les llevare a un lugar muy acogedor". Dice Zafina que nos acompaño a otro esparcimiento de su hermosa casa para que seamos hipnotizados.

"Recuestense y ponganse comodos, chicos. Elegi este espacio de mi casa para estar en un ambiente de paz y en contacto con la naturaleza. Ustedes hicieron bien en acudir a mi llamado para despejar cualquier inconveniente y ahora, les cumplire la orden de ser hipnotizados... Concentren sus mentes, concentren sus pensamientos porque poco a poco, entraran en un sueño profundo, sus parpados se volveran pesados, muy pesados y al momento de mi chasquido de dedos se dormiran. (chasquea) Voy a hacer unas preguntas y quiero que me lo respondan con la verdad. Empezare por Lars... Primero, ¿que paso cuando eras pequeño en Suecia?". Pregunto Zafina, mientras que intente dar una respuesta dormido y con voz baja.

"Alguien mato a mi madre cuando era niño y senti que tenia toda la colera acumulada en mi interior. Quiero vengarme de el lo mas pronto posible, pero siento que no soy lo suficientemente valiente para hacerlo. Tu... dijiste que alguien pretenderia acabar con mi vida si rechazo enfrentarme con el. ¿Eso es cierto?". Luego de la pregunta, la astrologa vaticinio y pude sentir que, en su rostro, habia sinceridad.

"Es verdad y con lo que me dijiste acerca de la muerte de tu madre, podria coincidir con la persona quien la mato y quien llego a la tierra. Debes tener mucho cuidado, Lars, porque hay peligros que pueden terminar con tu vida y con los sueños que tienes a futuro con Alisa. Dime, ¿que sientes tu por Alisa?". Pregunto Zafina y de repente, mis verdaderos sentimientos hacia ella salieron a la luz.

"Alisa... es muy tierna, es muy amable, delicada, sencilla. La amo como nunca la ame en mi vida, ella es una chica que puede ser peligrosa, depende de como lo vea la gente, pero nadie ve la dulzura que tiene en su interior como yo. La conozco desde que ella tenia 14 años y ahora que cambio, me siento mas enamorado que nunca". Dije, con voz baja; por supuesto que Alisa escuchaba todo lo que estamos hablando.

"Mis visiones dicen que su amor es tan inmenso que nadie se lo impedira, ni mucho menos los que estan cerca a ustedes ni su enemigo venidero. Sin embargo, quiero hacerle una pregunta a Alisa porque quiero escuchar su version de su propia boca: si tuvieras la oportunidad de escoger entre el extraño que sera su enemigo y Lars... ¿a quien escogerias y por que?". Pregunto Zafina, pero Alisa estaba tan segura de su respuesta y lo contestaria de inmediato.

"Es una pregunta dificil al principio, pero... con total sinceridad y seguridad, puedo decirte que escojo a Lars porque es el unico amor de mi vida, nunca nadie podra obligarme a cambiarlo. El me ha acompañado desde siempre, lo defendere de todo y de todos a capa y espada. Ningun ser humano masculino me habia hecho sentir tanta pasion al hacer el amor como Lars". Decia Alisa con la delicadeza y suavidad que la caracteriza y que tuvo al responder la pregunta de Zafina. Despues, Zafina siente, a traves de sus visiones, que algo no saldria bien con ella.

"Trato de entrar en tu mente y algo me dice que... tu vida pende de un hilo y no hay nadie quien te salve, ni otra alternativa para quien te ayude a sacarte del peligro que podrias afrontar, a menos de que Lars sea quien te salve la vida. Cuando escuchen mi chasquido de dedos abriran mis ojos y se despertaran, ahora... (chasquido) Bien, su sesion hipnotica ha terminado, pero no se olviden que la maldad vestida de hombre estara por todas partes. Tienen que enfrentar sus miedos cuando se topen con el porque, dentro de el, habita un gran poder maligno capaz de destruir todo lo que se encuentre a su alrededor. Yo pongo todas las cartas a favor de ustedes porque son la esperanza del mundo, la tierra estara en peligro y dependera de ustedes que la salven a como de lugar". Decia ella para darnos la fuerza que necesitamos en caso nos toparamos con el enemigo.

Salimos de su casa aliviados y asegurandonos que sus predicciones y sus sesiones de hipnosis esten correctas. Alisa nunca habia sentido que una fuerza, nada comparada con lo real, se apodere de su mente y que Zafina prediga su destino, yo ya lo senti otra vez y lo puedo repetir cuando tenga otra emergencia. Eramos sinceros de que nuestro amor superaria las adversidades, pero al mismo tiempo, nos advirtio que el enemigo estaria mas cerca de lo que imaginamos. Debiamos estar preparados para lo que se viene.

"¡Cuidado, Lars!". Grito Alisa porque el carro casi se choca con un poste de luz al manejar ya que un hombre me distrajo al ponerse frente a nosotros cuando estaba a un paso de atropellarlo. Posiblemente, es el enemigo del cual Zafina predijo cuando estuvimos en su casa. ¿Que tan cerca lo ha estado si lo miramos con nuestros ojos y casi provoca un accidente que nos mataria de inmediato?

Salimos del carro y vimos que el rostro que asesino a mi madre es el mismo de hace seis años, manipulo a Alisa obligando a que se enfrente conmigo y la mataria en batalla. Ese mismo personaje reaparecio.

"Alisa Bosconovitch... Lars Alexandersson... Volvemos a vernos las caras". Decia Jin Kazama. Zafina estaba en lo cierto, yo tambien; ahora, nuestros problemas estan a punto de empezar.


End file.
